


Запах тела твоего

by Hegg



Series: Запах тела твоего [2]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M, Post-Series, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hegg/pseuds/Hegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Голод просто невозможно утолить. Он подтачивает хрупкое равновесие Годфри минута за минутой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запах тела твоего

\- Роман! - рассерженно шипит Питер, когда клыки впиваются слишком глубоко. 

Годфри только самозабвенно мычит в шею, активнее двигая бедрами, и Питер закрывает глаза на небольшой дискомфорт, раз за разом вызываемый упырем. Досчитав до десяти — в такт размеренно насаживающемуся на член парня Роману — Питер отталкивает от себя упыря, переворачивает его на спину и нависает над ним. Тому нужно еще, и Роман тянется к шее, а Питер давит ему на плечи, вжимая в матрас. Годфри замирает, облизывает перемазанные в крови губы, а потом резко притягивает к себе Питера и целует его. Жестко, безапелляционно. Руманчик усмехается ему в рот и резко входит. Достаточно резко, чтобы заставить этого самовлюбленного ублюдка рвано выдохнуть и неловко попытаться отстраниться. Питер смеется и начинает двигаться, а Роман быстро подхватывает набираемый темп.

Когда цыган со стоном кончает, Годфри вновь оказывается сверху. Он нагибается к груди парня, целует отметку изгоя, обводя ее контуры языком, и, размазывая по члену смазку, пристраивается между бедер Питера. Тот смотрит на Романа из-под чуть прикрытых век и касается еще немного кровоточащей раны на шее. Еженедельный ритуал продолжается уже который раз, но парни не против. Каждый получает, что хочет: Питер — почти звериный, без каких-либо ограничений секс, Роман — ходячего донора крови и неплохую замену девушкам-пустозвонкам, которым приходится каждый раз внушать, что ничего не произошло. 

Закончив, они еще долго лежат, уставившись в потолок. Из соседней комнаты раздается крик Дестини. Она предупреждает, что если парни раскуривают там косячок и не делятся с ними, то в следующий раз оба останутся на улице со страшным родовым проклятием. Питер расслабленно смеется и садиться на кровати, слепо нащупывая опять куда-то пропавшие трусы.

\- Питер. Ты воняешь псиной, - дотягиваясь до прикроватной тумбочки с сигаретами и подкуривая одну из них, насмешливо извещает Роман. 

\- Как будто ты чувствуешь, - скалится в ответ Питер, швыряя в любовника его вещами. - Я-то просто воняю, а ты это еще и ешь. 

Роман облизывает пухлые губы, на которых уже не осталось и следа от крови Руманчика. Пусть Питер и похож на собаку, но он его, а Роман не привык расставаться со своим из-за какого-то там запаха.

\- Побрею тебя и волосы обстригу в следующий раз, - не вынимая сигареты изо рта, продолжает поддразнивать цыгана Годфри. Тот в ответ закатывает глаза и в развалку идет в туалет. Кто успел, а кто потом будет прыгать под дверью, взывая к человечности.


End file.
